A Guy You Know
by Sebut Saja B
Summary: Aku tahu, aku terlihat seperti lelaki jahat. Aku tahu aku akan dihukum atas perbuatanku tapi lihatlah aku, lepaskan tangannya, cepat dan tinggalkan dia. Aku tahu kau bisa merasakan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Tempat seharusnya kau berada adalah di sampingku. Meskipun harus melewati kekasihmu, aku tak peduli. /Chanyeol x Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BL/OOC/DLDR/#ChanbaekIDChallange


**Tittle :**

 **A Guy You Know**

 **Prompt : C-10**

 **#ChanBaekIDChallange**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Yaoi/Shounen Ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 **Ya, aku tahu, aku terlihat seperti lelaki jahat. Aku tahu aku akan dihukum atas perbuatanku tapi lihatlah aku, lepaskan tangannya, cepat dan tinggalkan dia. Aku tahu kau bisa merasakan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Tempat seharusnya kau berada adalah di sampingku. Meskipun harus melewati kekasihmu, aku tak peduli.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin ini bukanlah FF yang bagus, atau malah membosankan, tapi setidaknya saya sudah berusaha, meskipun hasilnya mengecewakan. Dan ini sedikit rumit.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Dua orang anak lelaki yang saling mengasihi dan menyayangi. Bersahabat sejak mereka baru belajar berbicara. Tumbuh bersama di lingkungan yang sama. Tertawa bersama dan menangis bersama.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lahir di tahun yang sama. Namun Baekhyun lahir beberapa bulan lebih dulu. Tetapi sifatnya jauh lebih kekanakan dari pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan tubuh yang tinggi untuk usianya. Dan Baekhyun yang tumbuh menjadi anak manis dan mungil untuk usianya.

Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Diantara mereka Chanyeol yang akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun. Alasannya adalah karena Baekhyun itu kecil. Dan Chanyeol selalu mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari Baekhyun setiap kali ia menyebutnya seperti itu.

Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan selalu menyelinap ke kamar Chanyeol dengan cara menaiki jendela kamarnya. Dan Chanyeol selalu memarahinya jika Baekhyun melakukan itu. Bukan apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya takut jika Baekhyun terluka. Namun Baekhyun adalah anak yang keras kepala. Anak itu akan selalu menampilkan aegyo nya untuk mendapat maaf dari Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol akan menghela nafas pelan seraya mengangguk memaafkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Rasa suka yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat kecil. Ia sadar di usianya yang menginjak 12 tahun, ia mulai paham dengan sebuah perasaan asing namun menyenangkan yang sering orang dewasa katakan dengan sebutan cinta.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan Chanyeol akan sangat menyukainya. Chanyeol seolah merasa Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Apapun untuk Baekhyun.

Kehidupan mereka berdua baik-baik saja selama ini. namun tetap di warnai dengan perdebatan-perdebatan kecil diantara keduanya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol akan selalu mengalah dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Semua itu ia lakukan karena tidak ingin Baekhyun marah terlalu lama dan mendiamkannya.

Chanyeol selalu dihantui rasa ketakutan jika suatu saat Baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Namun, di usianya yang ke 14, Chanyeol bertemu dengan ketakutan terbesarnya. Ketakutan saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Saat malam hari, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian memeluk Chanyeol seraya sesegukan.

Dan Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dari mereka – meskipun kenyataannya Baekhyun lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Chanyeol – akan selalu mengusap punggung Baekhyun seraya bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dalam pelukannya. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Yang mampu Chanyeol dengar hanyalah tangisan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

Saat Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang, Chanyeol akan melepas pelukannya dan mengusap sayang sisa-sisa air mata yang dengan lancangnya mengotori wajah cantik kesayangannya.

"Aku takut." Lirih Baekhyun. Anak itu masih saja sesegukan meskipun tangisnya tidak sehebat tadi. Chanyeol tetap bungkam tak bersuara. Ia akan membiarkan yang lebih tua mengutarakan semua kekalutannya. "Aku takut akan berpisah dengan Chanyeollie." Lagi-lagi air mata itu mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Chanyeol berusaha bersikap selembut mungkin. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki mungil kesayangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pelukan hangat sahabatnya.

"Ayah.. Ibu..mereka akan pergi. Kami akan pindah dari sini. Dan sialnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat mereka mengatakan itu." Chanyeol mematung. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semua kata-katanya seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya sehingga membuatnya sakit. Dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun semakin bergetar dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol mengerjap saat air matanya hendak meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang cengeng. Namun, jika dihadapkan dalan keadaan seperti ini rasanya ia menjadi orang paling cengeng di dunia. Di tinggalkan oleh orang terkasih, apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu?

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Baekhyun. Jika Ia menangis, siapa yang akan menenangkan Baekhyun? Siapa yang bisa dijadikan sandaran oleh Baekhyun? Selalu seperti itu. Chanyeol yang akan selalu bersikap dewasa untuk Baekhyun meskipun sebenarnya dirinyapun butuh sandaran.

"Se-semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berucap pelan. Berusaha agar suaranya yang bergetar tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba melepas dekapan Chanyeol dan berteriak keras padanya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak dapat menduga apa yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini. "Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dalam waktu yang sangat lama dan kau berkata semua baik-baik saja? Apa kau pikir ini akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar. Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan tidak bertemu Baekhyun dalam waktu yang lama? Bahkan dirinya tidak tahan jika tidak melihat Baekhyun setiap hari. Chanyeol tidak bisa jika Baekhyun tidak disisinya.

"Hey, bukankah kita masih bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain? Aku janji akan selalu menghubungimu setiap hari." Chanyeol berusaha menghibur Baekhyun. Juga menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa Chanyeollie." Baekhyun merengek manja. Chanyeol selalu suka saat Baekhyun bersikap manja padanya. Namun bisakah ia jika Baekhyun tak ada disisinya dalam waktu yang lama? Mampukah ia?

Jawabannya adalah TIDAK.

Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup tanpa Byun Baekhyun disisinya.

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun menatap nanar kamar Chanyeol yang masih tertutup. Sebentar lagi keluarganya akan segera pergi meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya. Kedua orang tuanya tengah berpamitan pada keluarga Park yang berkunjung kerumah mereka. Tanpa Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie, jaga dirimu baik-baik, heum." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan saat ibu Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Eomma, apa Chanyeol marah padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya memilin ujung bajunya.

"Tidak. Chanyeol tidak marah. Dia baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menatap kamar Chanyeol yang masih tertutup rapat. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Bukankah Chanyeol sendiri yang mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Lalu kenapa dirinya tidak menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

"Baekhyunnie, ayo kita pergi." Baekbeom – hyung Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kecil adik kesayangannya dan pergi memasuki taxi yang akan membawa mereka ke bandara. Sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya Baekhyun menatap kamar Chanyeol yang masih tertutup rapat.

Dan Chanyeol masih tetap tidak ada.

..

..

..

Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Bagaimana mata bening yang selalu berbinar cerah kini berubah menjadi murung di penuhi kesedihan. Mata bulatnya sudah basah sejak tadi. Sejujurnya Chanyeol sangat ingin berlari memeluk Baekhyun-nya dan memintanya tetap tinggal. Namun semua itu hanyalah angan-angan semata.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya benar-benar munafik. Bukankah dirinya yang semalam berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja? Bukankah semalam ia bersikap –pura-pura- tegar meskipun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya saat sosok terkasihnya akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama? Tidakkah ia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Atau hanya sekedar memeluk sahabat kecilnya?

Chanyeol tidak bisa. Jika ia pergi menemui Baekhyun, ia tidak yakin bisa melepaskan sahabat kecilnya itu. Katakan saja Chanyeol brengsek karena ketidak-beraniannya menemui Baekhyun. Bahkan sampai taxi yang ditumpanginya pergi menjauh, Chanyeol tetap ditempatnya seperti orang bodoh yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

..

..

..

Satu minggu sejak Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol menjadi orang yang tertutup. Anak itu masih belum bisa menghubungi Baekhyun. Bukan. Bukannya tidak bisa. Chanyeol hanya takut. Ia belum siap jika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

Tangan panjangnya terulur menyentuh sesuatu yang menjuntai di lehernya. Itu adalah kalung yang sama dengan kalung yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, setetes bening air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

..

..

Dua minggu kemudian, Chanyeol baru berani menghubungi Baekhyun. Anak itu menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Chanyeol menghubunginya. Baekhyun masih tetap manja menurutnya. Baekhyun sempat marah karena Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya selama dua minggu ini.

Dan malam itu keduanya habiskan untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Menceritakan keseharian Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak menyenangkan karena tidak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Lima bulan berlalu dan keduanya masih saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Bahkan saat ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke 16 Baekhyun menghubunginya tepat jam 12 malam dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak tahu jika itu adalah terakhir kalinya Baekhyun menghubunginya. Karena selanjutnya Baekhyun sangat sulit di hubungi. Tiba-tiba nomor ponsel yang sering dipakai Baekhyun menghubunginya tidak lagi aktif. Baekhyun bagaikan menghilang entah kemana. Chanyeol pun semakin sibuk dengan sekolah barunya. Ia sudah masuk ke Senior High School minggu lalu. Dan kegiatannya sebagai siswa baru sangatlah padat.

Semakin lama. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak lagi berkomunikasi.

..

..

..

Tepat di tahun kedua Chanyeol bersekolah, seseorang datang dan memasuki kehidupannya. Seseorang yang sangat menarik dimata Chanyeol.

Dia adalah siswa baru dikelas Chanyeol. Perawakannya mungil mengingatkan Chanyeol pada sosok dimasa lalunya. Sosok yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lupakan sampai saat ini.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu kalian semua." Pemuda manis itu membowkan tubuhnya member salam kepada semua teman barunya. Sorakan teman sekelasnya menyambutnya tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi sorot perhatian hanya tersenyum malu dengan kedua tangan yang memilin ujung seragamnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, silahkan duduk di bangkumu. Tepat di samping Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol.

..

..

Chanyeol pernah berkata jika tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Namun hanya sebatas itu saja. Selebihnya sangat bertolak belakang Baekhyun yang manja dan Kyungsoo yang mandiri. Baekhyun itu periang dan hyperaktif sedangkan Kyungsoo pemalu. Mata Baekhyun itu sangat sipit dan terlihat cantik saat pemuda itu tertawa namun Kyungsoo memiliki mata bulat layaknya bulan purnama. Meskipun keduanya sangat manis jika tersenyum atau tertawa.

Menatap Kyungsoo di waktu yang lama benar-benar membuatnya merindukan pemuda kecilnya yang manja.

..

..

Chanyeol itu sangat suka music. Pemuda tampan itu memilih music untuk kegiatan ekskul nya. Dan tanpa diduga, Kyungsoo pun masuk ekskul yang sama. Jika Chanyeol berbakat memainkan instrument, maka Kyungsoo sangat berbakat dalam hal vocal. Chanyeol akui jika suara Kyungsoo sangat indah. Selain tubuh mungilnya, persamaan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah keduanya sama-sama memiliki suara yang indah.

Keduanya menjalin persahabatan selama dua tahun. Dan ditahun berikutnya, tepat di perayaan hari kelulusannya, Kyungsoo mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Chanyeol, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak pemuda mungil yang selama dua tahun ini menemani hari-harinya. Hari-hari yang hampa tanpa kehadiran sosok Baekhyun di kehidupannya.

..

..

 **Seoul, August 2015**

Tepat 6 tahun sudah ia meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya. Semuanya banyak berubah. Mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner itu menatap datar jalanan kota Seoul yang Nampak ramai saat ini. namun seketika senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya saat mengingat wajah orang terkasihnya. Bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu jika melihatnya telah kembali? Bagaimana keadaanya? Apakah ia masih seperti dulu atau sudah banyak berubah? Pastinya ia akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan.

Manic mata sipitnya mengekplorasi bangunan yang cukup mewah dihadapannya. Ia tak lagi memiliki rumah di sini. Rumahnya yang dulu sudah dijual kepada orang lain oleh ayahnya. Dengan langkah mantap Baekhyun memasuki gedung yang sudah di belinya satu minggu yang lalu. Sebuah apartement mewah di tengah kota Seoul.

Ddrrtt

Ddrrtt

"Ya."

" _Kau sudah sampai Baekhyunnie? Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Aku cukup sibuk hari ini. Mungkin sore nanti aku akan berkunjung ke apartementmu. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau suka tempatnya?"_

"Ya. aku sangat menyukainya. Tempat ini indah."

" _Oh, syukurlah. Baiklah sampai bertemu sore nanti Baekhyunnie."_

"Ya. sampai bertemu nanti, Hyung."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar yang beralaskan sutra lembut.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah ceria dua anak lelaki. Itu dirinya dan sahabat kecilnya. Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeollie?" lirihnya seraya mengusap wajah Chanyeol di layar ponselnya.

..

..

Hari ini hari minggu. Langit cukup cerah hari ini. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk pergi berkencan dengan orang terkasih.

Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari sekian ribu orang yang menantikan hari ini. sejak 30 menit yang lalu, pemuda pemilik paras rupawan itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berdandan seperti itu. Hari ini ia sudah berjanji akan mengajak kekasihnya berkencan. Membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya wajah kekasihnya benar-benar membuat senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar.

30 menit masih tersisa dari waktu di tetapkannya pertemuan mereka. Namun Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk bertemu kekasih mungilnya. Tak lama, bel pintu apartement Chanyeol berbunyi. Kening pemuda tampan itu berkerut dalam.

Siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya bertamu saat Chanyeol hendak pergi berkencan? Apakah itu Kyungsoo? Apakah kekasihnya itu tak sabar ingin bertemu lebih cepat juga? Membayangkannya juga membuat Chanyeol senangnya bukan main.

Ting tong ting tong

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak ingin terlihat jelek di hadapan kekasihnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu utama.

Cklek

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeollie sayang."

..

..

Chanyeol tidak ingat entah kapan terakhir ia merasakan debaran yang menggila seperti ini. tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Chanyeol yakin kini dirinya tengah berhalusinasi. Kerinduan yang menumpuk benar-benar membuat otak dan matanya seringkali berhalusinasi. Ataukah ia sedang bermimpi saat ini? Jika saja ini hanya sebuah mimpi, rasanya Chanyeol enggan terbangun untuk selamanya. Demi Tuhan ia sangat merindukan pemuda kecilnya yang manja.

"Chanyeollie?" Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak saat suara halus itu mengalun dari sepasang bibir tipis pemuda di hadapannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana lembutnya suara pemuda mungil kesayangannya. Meskipun sudah sangat lama ia tak lagi mendengarnya.

Tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat. Rasanya seperti ada batu karang yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Rasanya mimpi ini terlalu nyata.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri seperti itu? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Sosok pemuda mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Melihat tak ada respon yang berarti dari Chanyeol, sosok tersebut menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah. sepertinya kau sudah melupakanku. Lebih baik aku pergi saja."

Baru satu langkah ia beranjak. Sepasang tangan besar dan kokoh memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Sekali lagi kau pergi, akan ku patahkan kakimu Byun Baekhyun."

Pemuda itu – Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya mengusap tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perut rampingnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah isakan kecil yang berasal dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Demi Tuhan, aku merindukanmu Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Meskipun keduanya sudah dewasa, namun Baekhyun tidak banyak berubah. Tubuhnya selalu pas jika dipeluk. Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Ya. Aku juga merindukanmu Chanyeollie."

Waktu bergulir sangat cepat. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun enggan beranjak dari posisi mereka. Keduanya begitu menikmati moment yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Chanyeollie."

"Diamlah Baek."

"Kaki-ku pegal. Apa kita akan terus berdiri seperti ini?"

Barulah Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun. Tawa renyah mengalun dari bibir Chanyeol. Saking rindunya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika mereka berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintu apartement Chanyeol.

"Maaf." Chanyeol membuka lebar pintu apartementnya. Membiarkan pemuda yang lebih kecil memasuki lebih dalam hunian miliknya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya. sejak aku kelas 9 aku sudah tinggal terpisah dari appa dan eomma." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Ah ya, dari mana kau tau apartementku?" Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju ke dapur. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut hendak membuat minuman.

"Sebelum kesini aku pergi kerumah appa dan eomma. Dan mereka yang memberitahuku kalau kau ada di sini." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Pemuda tampan itu menyiapkan dua gelas jus untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yura noona semakin cantik saja."

"Ya. apa yang selalu di lakukan oleh seorang wanita selain memoles dirinya agar selalu terlihat cantik?" Keduanya terkekeh pelan. Dari dulu kakak Chanyeol itu senang sekali berdandan. Wajar saja jika wajahnya semakin hari semakin cantik. "Ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih. kau masih ingat apa yang aku sukai, Chanyeollie."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Meskipun ini sudah 6 tahun lamanya." Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya menyeruput jus stroberi yang baru saja Chanyeol buat untuknya. Pemuda itu benar-benar belum – tidak – melupakan apa yang ia suka. Rasanya pun sama. "Ah, ya. bagaimana keadaan ibu dan ayahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya meletakkan gelas yang berisi jus ceri yang tinggal setengah itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang salah dari pertanyaannya. Namun jika dilihat dari ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti itu, sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya seraya tersenyum miris. "Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

Deg

Chanyeol meringis pelan saat dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Mendengar kabar yang begitu mengejutkan dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini. orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai orang tua ke-2 kini telah tiada.

"Maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk seraya meletakan gelasnya.

"Itu sudah lama. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Chanyeol kembali bungkam. Pemuda tampan itu lebih memilih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit tirus namun tetap cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Ah, sepertinya kau akan pergi." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berdandan di hari libur jika tidak pergi kemanapun." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat ia kembali teringat agendanya hari ini. Pemuda tampan itu menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sial. Sudah lewat 1 setengah jam dari waktu janjiannya.

"Itu.. ya, tadinya aku berencana pergi bersama teman-temanku. Tapi kurasa sudah terlambat." Chanyeol memasukan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak membatalkan janji kencannya. Hanya saja, Chanyeol saat ini tidak ingin pergi kemanapun setelah Baekhyun berada di hadapannya. Untuk saat ini Chanyeol hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sahabat kecilnya.

"Kupikir aku datang tidak di waktu yang tepat. Tapi jika kau ingin pergi, aku akan pulang."

"Tidak. ah maksudku aku tidak pergi kemanapun. Tetaplah disini." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum manis.

Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing pasca kepindahan Baekhyun di China. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, kecuali fakta bahwa Chanyeol memiliki seorang kekasih.

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol berlari Tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. 5 menit lagi kelas Profesor Kang akan segera di mulai. Belum lagi dirinya harus menyusun alasan atas pembatalan sepihak janji kencan mereka pada Kyungsoo.

Bruk

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi miliknya. Untuk saja profesor Kang belum masuk di kelasnya. Nafas yang memburu serta keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya cukup menandakan jika sosok tampan Park Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat kacau. Bahkan dirinya tak peduli dengan tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan oleh teman satu kelasnya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena professor Kang sudah memasuki kelasnya.

..

..

..

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah berdiri lesu dihadapan seorang pemuda mungil yang mengisi hatinya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Kemarin dengan tiba-tiba kau membatalkan kencan kita dan sekarang kau mengabaikanku." Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah beberapa saat keheningan mengurung mereka. Sejak pagi tadi Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar mengabaikannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika kemarin kerabatku tiba-tiba datang? Aku tidak bisa memintanya pergi begitu saja, Kyungsoo-ya. Kumohon mengertilah. Soal tadi, maafkan aku. Aku tertidur di kelas, dan aku tidak tahu jika kau menghubungiku. Maafkan aku, heum?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe pacar yang posesif. Meskipun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan beberapa tahun, namun masih ada hal-hal privasi yang tidak bisa dituntut dari kekasih tampannya.

"Baiklah. aku maafkan. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menemaniku seharian ini."

"Baiklah. Untuk kekasihku tersayang, kenapa tidak?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis seraya menghambur memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun sangat benci diabaikan. Dan saat ini ia tengah diabaikan oleh pemuda tampan kesayangannya. Sejak kemarin Baekhyun belum kembali keapartementnya. Chanyeol memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di apartementnya sampai pemuda tampan itu kembali. Namun sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Perutnya sudah meronta minta di isi. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun memesan makanan cepat saji untuk mengganjal perutnya. Saat ini ia sedang malas berurusan dengan alat-alat masak.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Menurut perkataan Chanyeol, kelasnya selesai pada pukul 2 siang. Jadi seharusnya ia sudah berada di sini satu jam yang lalu. Namun sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum juga menampakkan wajahnya. Ponselnya pun tidak aktif. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun meninju wajah tampan Chanyeol saat pemuda itu pulang nanti. Berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Hyung nya pun pasti sedang sibuk. Jadi tidak mungkin ia mengganggunya. Acara televise pun sepertinya tidak bisa membunuh kebosanan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah malas, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan di apartement Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol itu sangat rapi. Maksudnya keadaan apartementnya sangat rapi dan elegan untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Beberapa guci mahal disusun rapi di sudut ruangan. Berbagai pengahrgaan tersusun rapi di lemari yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lemari itu juga menjadi pembatas antara ruang santai dengan dapur. Rata-rata penghargaan itu adalah penghargaan music dan olahraga. Beberapa foto Chanyeol yang memegang piala berjejer rapi di rak lemari. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Dari dulu sahabatnya ini sangat menyukai olah raga dan music.

Baekhyun kembali menatap satu per satu foto yang dipajang di dalam lemari khusus tersebut. Di bagian atas, itu sepertinya khusus foto keluarganya. Ada foto Chanyeol bersama orang tuanya, bersama Yoora, dan selebihnya foto mereka berempat.

Baekhyun mengambil satu buah frame yang menampilkan foto dua orang bocah berusia 12 tahun tengah tertawa bersama seraya memegang sebuah piala yang berukuran cukup besar. Itu adalah dirinya dan Chanyeol. Saat itu keduanya memenangkan sebuah lomba yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka. Baekhyun ingat saat itu mereka berdua menampilkan sebuah kolaborasi yang menakjubkan. Dimana Baekhyun sebagai vocal dan Chanyeol yang mengiringinya dengan sebuah gitar kesayanagnnya.

Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar dalam foto tersebut. Saat itu mereka benar-benar bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Kamar ini hanya terdiri dari satu buah ranjang besar di tengah-tengah ruangan dan meja personal computer di sisi kiri dan juga lemari pakaian di sisi kanan. Tepat di depan ranjang menggantung sebuah layar TV LED.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang ia tempati bersama Chanyeol semalam. Menatap malas layar ponselnya yang tak kunjung berbunyi. Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikannya seharian. Dengan malas Baekhyun beranjak menuju komputer Chanyeol. Bermain game untuk membunuh kebosanan mungkin tidak buruk juga.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar tampilan desktop komputer Chanyeol. Lihat saja, Baekhyun akan bermain sampai komputer ini rusak. Siapa suruh Chanyeol lama sekali. beberapa detik menunggu, senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang di wajah manisnya kini menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan shock penuh kekecewaan.

Dihadapannya. Di layar desktop komputer Chanyeol terpampang sebuah foto yang menjadi background komputer. Sebuah foto yang membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit seakan ditusuj ribuah jarum tak kasat mata. Rasanya sakit dan juga sesak. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan Chanyeol bersama seseorang yang tidak Baekhyun kenal tengah berpose cukup mesra. Dimana Chanyeol menegcup pipi gembil pemuda yang lain.

Jadi selama ini Chanyeol memiliki seorang kekasih?

Pandangan Baekhyun semakin kabur saat dengan lancangnya air matanya menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia kembali bukan untuk menerima kenyataan menyakitkan jika Chanyeol telah memiliki seseorang dihatinya. Ia kembali untuk kembali kedalam pelukan Chanyeol-nya. Baekhyun kembali untuk Chanyeol. Tapi, seseorang dengan lancangnya merebut Chanyeol-nya. Seseorang dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengambil Chanyeol darinya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol mengabaikannya karena lelaki itu? Karena orang itu?

"Kau yang memulainya Chanyeol. Jadi, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu kembali ke sisiku. Karena sampai kapanpun tempatmu adalah disisiku. Bukan siapapun."

..

..

..

..

"Aku pulang." Chanyeol memasuki apartementnya dengan sedikit lesu. Seharian menemani Kyungsoo berkeliling bukanlah hal mudah. Sebenarnya menyenangkan berkencan bersama kekasih tercinta, tapi berjalan dalam waktu yang lama tetap saja melelahkan. Chanyeol bukanlah robot yang mampu beraktifitas dari pagi hingga sore nonstop. Tapi melihat kekasihnya bahagia sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Asalkan Kyungsoo bahagia, apapun akan dilakukannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Kenapa baru pulang? Dan Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Baterai ponselku habis. Dan tadi ada tugas tambahan dari dosen. Lain kali tidak akan aku ulangi. Kau pasti bosan."

Bohong.

Chanyeol berbohong padanya. Baekhyun tahu segalanya tentang Chanyeol. Kapan pemuda itu berbohong, dan kapan pemuda itu berkata jujur.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Maaf, ya." Chanyeol melangkah pelan kearah Baekhyun. Memeluk pemuda mungil kesayangannya posesif.

Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun ia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat pemuda itu. setetes air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar meskipun ia mati-matian menahan isakannya. Namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tahu jika Baekhyun tengah menangis.

"Kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Berusaha mati-matian menahan isakannya. Kenapa Chanyeol berbohong padanya? Meskipun mereka bertemu baru kemarin, namun Baekhyun dapat mengingat dengan baik aroma tubuh Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, ini bukanlah aroma yang ia kenal. Ini pasti milik orang itu. Milik kekasih Park Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku.." suara Baekhyun tercekat. Tenggorokannya sakit saat ia berbicara. "Aku hanya merindukan ayah dan ibu." Kali ini isakan Baekhyun terdengar semakin jelas dan memilukan. "Kumohon, jangan meninggalkan aku seperti mereka. Aku takut." Baekhyun meremas depan kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol. Pemuda yang lebih kecil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol berjanji pada ucapannya. Ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

Ia berjanji.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol ditubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap dalam manic kelam Chanyeol yang sangat ia suka. Mata bening itu masih saja mengalirkan butiran Kristal kesedihan. Dengan segenap keberanian, Baekhyun berjinjit dan memejamkan matanya dan menggapai bibir Chanyeol.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali.

..

..

..

Satu bulan.

Dua bulan.

Baekhyun belum juga mau bertanya perihal kekasih Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah mengantongi identitas pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo yang juga menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol, fakultas psikologi. Sampai saat ini pun Chanyeol belum juga mau jujur tentang kekasihnya. Pemuda itu masih saja membohongi dirinya.

Sejak pertemuannya saat itu, Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di apartement Chanyeol. Kecuali jika Chanyeol pergi kuliah, barulah Baekhyun akan pulang ke apartementnya atau sekedar berjalan-jalan membunuh rasa bosan.

Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun lebih memilih berjalan-jalan di luar dari pada berdiam diri di apartement Chanyeol ataupun apartementnya. Namun, sesuatu tiba-tiba merusak mood Baekhyun. Disana, di salah satu café Chanyeol tengah duduk bercengkrama dengan seseorang yang tidak asing bagi mata Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa bersama mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari pemuda mungil di seberang jalan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertawa seperti itu dengan orang lain, Chanyeollie?"

..

..

..

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar beberapa saat. Si pemilik ponsel tengah berada di kamar mandi. Memulai ritual rutinnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Getaran ponsel Chanyeol tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menggeliat pelan seraya menggapai ponsel Chanyeol yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

'Chanyeol, ayo kita pergi berkencan. Aku menunggumu di Café Latte jam 10 nanti. Jangan terlambat. aku mencintaimu.'

Baekhyun menatap datar ponsel Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Baekhyun menghapus pesan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu dari ponsel Chanyeol.

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi, tapi hari ini Chanyeol milikku. Jadi jangan merusak acara kami." Baekhyun menyeringai. Setelahnya pemuda manis itu meletakkan kembali ponsel Chanyeol di tempatnya semula.

10 menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dengan mengenakan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya. Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang baru-baru ini menjadi candu bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kala melihat pemuda mungilnya masih – pura-pura – terlelap. Wajahnya damai seperti bayi. Baekhyun tidak berubah sama sekali. Pemuda itu masih tetap sama. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Menatap lembut pemuda yang lebih tua. Sejak dulu Chanyeol sangat menyukai hal ini, menatap wajah damai Baekhyun yang terlelap seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Tetap cantik seperti dulu. Jika saja kau tidak pergi saat itu, hati ini tidak akan merasa kosong dan kesepian." Chanyeol menatap sendu wajah Baekhyun. Mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Sangat takut jika terlalu keras, maka akan membuatnya terluka.

"Tapi ini bukanlah salahmu. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Membiarkanmu pergi tanpa bisa mencegahmu. Aku terlalu pengecut saat itu. Aku terlalu takut untuk bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki cengeng. Namun sekali lagi, jika itu Byun Baekhyun maka biarlah Chanyeol menjadi orang yang paling cengeng di dunia.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan. Perlahan mata sipitnya terbuka. Chanyeol tersenyum manis menyambut Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunnie?"

"eung. Selamat pagi Chanyeollie." Baekhyun menggeliat pelan sebelum memindahkan kepalanya kepangkuan Chanyeol. Sejak dulu dirinya memang sangat suka bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol saat bangun tidur.

"Dasar manja."

"Biar saja." Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengusap surai halusnya. "Chanyeollie, hari ini ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Kulihat langitnya begitu cerah hari ini."

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana? Menghabiskan waktu berdua di rumah kurasa tidak ada salahnya."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Beberapa hari lalu aku pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Dan aku melihat sebuah café yang cukup menarik. Aku ingin ke sana. Kau mau kan?"

"Baiklah. Lagi pula hari ini aku libur." Baekhyun menyeringai. Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memiliki Chanyeolnya.

Katakan saja Baekhyun itu maniak atau protektif, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Rasa cinta yang begitu besar membuatnya seperti ini. sejak awal Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Bukan siapapun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat tidak sengaja telinganya menangkap pengakuan Baekhyun. Ada rasa senang yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Namun bersamaan dengan itu rasa sakit juga Chanyeol rasakan. Kenapa Baekhyun mengucapkannya sekarang setelah ia memiliki seorang kekasih? Kekasih yang sangat Chanyeol cintai?

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar kekasihnya. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu namun sosok Chanyeol belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tidak biasanya ia terlambat di jadwal kencan mereka. bukankah Kyungsoo sudah mengirim pesan beberapa jam yang lalu?

Tring

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu masuk berharap Chanyeol segera datang. Namun sekali lagi Chanyeol belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Bahkan coffe latte miliknya sudah mulai mendingin.

"Apa aku hubungi saja dia? Tidak.. tidak. Aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai kekasih yang tak sabaran. Menunggu sedikit lagi kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Tring

Satu pelanggan lagi datang memasuki café latte tersebut. Kali ini senyum merekah terpatri di wajah manis Kyungsoo. Di sana kekasihnya baru saja memasuki café. Kyungsoo hendak melambai kearah Chanyeol namun tangannya terhenti diudara begitu saja saat sosok prang asing berada di samping Chanyeol. Memeluk lengan kekasihnya posesif. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang selalu berpikiran negative, mungkin saja itu adalah teman lama atau sepupu Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin berselingkuh di belakangnya mengingat betapa besar cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol belum juga menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Sampai Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menyapa Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol tersentak saat suara seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya memanggilnya. Mata bulatnya sedikit membelalak saat mendapati kekasihnya tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi café.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seolah tidak menyangka jika mereka bertemu di tempat ini.

"Ya. ini aku."

"Chanyeollie, siapa dia?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol terkejut. Ia bahkan lupa jika sosok Baekhyun ada di sampingnya sejak tadi. Merangkul erat lengan berototnya. Dua pemuda yang lebih mungil saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung penuh tanya, sedangkan Baekhyun tatapan datar dan tajam.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. "Dia.. Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari bibir Chanyeol. "..kekasihku." Baekhyun tidak lagi terkejut. Tatapannya tetap tajam dan juga datar. Seperti yang di dengarnya barusan adalah bukan perkataan yang penting. Mengabaikan dadanya yang bergejolak. Marah, kecewa, sakit hati, semua bercampur menjadi satu. "Dan, Kyungsoo-ya, ini Byun Baekhyun. Sabagat kecilku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol memiliki sahabat sejak kecil dan mereka berpisah sejak usia mereka masih muda. Chanyeol selalu menceritakan sahabatnya ini pada Kyungsoo.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Kyungsoo, kekasih Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan. Baekhyun menatap datar uluran tangan Chanyeol, namun tak lama pemuda itu membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah, Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentangmu. Ternyata Chanyeol benar. Kau sangat cantik Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas. Senyum penuh arti mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Benarkah? Apa saja yang ia ceritakan tentangku?" Baekhyun berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Sangat banyak. Tentang bagaimana kedekatan kalian berdua, bagaimana dia sangat terpukul saat kau pergi meninggalkannya. Rasanya saat itu aku juga ingin menangis mendengar ceritanya." Kyungsoo berucap semangat. Pemuda itu memanglah orang yang mudah bersosialisasi. Itu juga salah satu alasan ia memiliki banyak teman di kampusnya.

"Aku tersanjung. Tapi kenapa selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan tentangmu padaku?" Kyungsoo bungkam dan Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan was was.

"Benarkah?"

"Itu…aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Haha iya, ingin memberimu kejutan, Baek." Chanyeol merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Entah apa alasannya.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan yang keluar dari bibir mereka. mereka lebih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Chanyeol darinya. Namun sekali lagi, Kyungsoo harus berpikir positif tentang kekasihnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini. Apa kau menungguku?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu. Rasanya sangat membosankan, asal kau tahu." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pura-pura kesal.

"Baiklah. maafkan aku." Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Di depan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas gelas di tangannya. dadanya bergejolak hingga membuatnya sesak. Pemuda manis itu berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air mata yang mungkin saja bisa mengalir kapan saja. Melihat seseorang yang paling dicintai bermesraan dengan orang lain di hadapan kita? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mati saja saat ini.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berdiam diri terus menerus. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Chanyeol atuh terlalu jauh pada sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Chanyeollie, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Kepalaku mendadak sakit. Kurasa aku butuh istirahat."

"Benarkah?" tanpa sadar Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dan beralih menghawatirkan Baekhyun tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu dari kekasih mungil di hadapannya. "Jika merasa sakit kenapa memaksa pergi?" Kyungsoo dapat melihat pancaran ketulusan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa perlakuan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri jika kedekatan mereka sudah sangat lama. Namun egoiskah Kyungsoo jika ia menginginkan perhatian Chanyeol hanya tertuju padanya? Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya. maaf aku harus pulang. Baekhyun merasa tidak baik-baik saja. Aku janji besok kita bertemu lagi, heum?" ucap Chanyeol cepat. Rasanya Kyungsoo sangat ingin berteriak mengatakan 'Tidak!' namun apa daya? Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti pengekang.

"Aku mengerti." Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan Chanyeol. Jika dirinya berada di posisi Chanyeol, mungkin saja ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk sahabatnya. Lagi pula Baekhyun sedang tidak sehat bukan? Jadi apa yang harus dikhawatirkan? Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah sahabat baik Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo mencoba mengerti hal itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, heum." Chanyeol mengecup sekilas kening Kyungsoo. Setidaknya pemuda itu tidak lupa yang satu ini.

Sementara Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin menyaksikan pemandangan yang cukup menyiksa hatinya.

"Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Dengan begitu keduanya pergi meninggalkan seorang pemuda manis yang menatap punggung mereka dengan sendu. Tanpa sadar setetes bening air mata menuruni wajah chubbynya.

..

..

..

Semenjak keluar dari café, sikap Baekhyun menjadi sangat dingin. Chanyeol menyadarinya. Namun ia enggan bertanya. Mungkin saja efek kepalanya yang sakit. Bahkan Baekhyun enggan pulang ke apartement Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih pulang ke apartementnya sendiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia bersikeras tetap tinggal sementara Baekhyun memintanya pergi.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Aku tidak ingin di ganggu. Itu saja."

"Apakah keberadaanku disini mengganggumu? Setahuku kau bukan orang seperti itu. kenapa sikapmu berubah seperti ini? seingatku tadi kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja saat bertemu dengan kekasih sialanmu itu!" Chanyeol tersentak. Pemuda tampan itu tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau menyebut Kyungsoo dengan kata kasar seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak suka dengannya. Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya. Aku membencinya karena dia merebutmu dariku."

"Hentikan ini. Istirahatlah. Sepertinya kau memang sedang sakit. Aku akan pergi." Chanyeol mendorong lembut tubuh Baekhyun agar tertidur di ranjangnya. Setelahnya Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Pemuda manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Meredam isakan tangisnya. Baekhyun benci seperti ini. Ia benci Kyungsoo. Dia juga benci Chanyeol. Dia benci semua orang yang mengabaikannya.

..

..

..

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartement Baekhyun. Sejak kemarin Baekhyun sama sekali mengabaikan panggilan dan pesan darinya. Sepertinya anak itu marah.

Cklek

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya karena bukan Baekhyun yang menyambutnya. Seseorang yang sama sekali Chanyeol tidak kenal tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa kau teman Baekhyunnie?"Telinga Chanyeol berdengung saat pemuda di hadapannya ini memanggil Baekhyun dengan semanis itu. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu!

"Mana Baekhyunnie?" pemuda tersebut mengerutkan keningnya saat Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan yang sama.

"Ah! Baekhyunnie ada di kamarnya. Masuklah." Chanyeol melenggang tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Siapa sih dia? Kenapa pemuda itu ada di rumah Baekhyun-nya? "Jika dia bangun, pastikan dia memakan makanannya. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

'Pergi saja sana.' – batin Chanyeol. Pemuda tersebut menghilang di balik pintu apartement. Mendadak mood Chanyeol menjadi buruk setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan pemuda tadi. Chanyeol melenggang memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Kamar itu remang, karena tirai jendela belum di buka sepenuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat matanya menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Benar-benar damai seperti bayi.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan surai halus Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat memikirkan kejadian kemarin dimana ia meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Perlahan tubuh mungil yang terbalut selimut itu menggeliat pelan. Mata sipit kesukaan Chanyeol terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Terpaan sinar matahari sedikit mengganggu retinanya.

"Suho hyung?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat nama seseorang terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mungkinkah itu nama pemuda yang di temuinya tadi? Kenapa Baekhyun menyebut nama orang lain sementara dirinya yang berada di situ?

"Kau sudah bangun, Baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat ia sadar jika bukan Suho-lah yang menyambutnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

"Ya. ini aku. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Wajah terkejut Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di apartementku?"

"Baek." Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah karena menyembunyikan ini semua darimu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Baekhyun tetap diam sehingga membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi bergerak gelisah. "Baek, kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau melepaskan kekasihmu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Pemuda tampan itu mencoba mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. "A…pa?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu."

"Baek, aku tidak bisa."

"Kau memilih dia atau aku? Jika kau tidak bisa, pergilah."

"Baek,"

"Aku lelah."

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan segala kekalutannya. Memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda itu untuk memikirkan keputusannya.

Baekhyun tidak suka jika Chanyeol mencintai orang lain selain dirinya.

Egoiskah dia?

Bolehkah ia egois untuk kebahagiaannya? Selama ini kehidupannya penuh dengan air mata. Untuk kali ini saja bolehkah ia egois hanya untuk setitik kebahagiaan dari harapan satu-satunya?

Chanyeol dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Dimana ia harus memilih salah satunya. Sialnya Chanyeol tidak bisa memilih. ia mencintai Kyungsoo tapi ia juga sangat mencintai Baekhyun-nya. Cinta pertamanya. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di café latte favoritnya. Mata sipitnya menatap para pejalan kaki dari kaca transparan yang menjadi dinding café latte tersebut. Jari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja seuai dengan irama syair yang terlantun lirih dari bibir tipisnya. Segelas cappuchino tersaji di hadapannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda yang saat ini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Tak apa."

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ramah. Pemuda manis itu memang selalu ramah pada siapapun.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka berbasa basi. Jadi langsung ke intinya saja." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Berusaha terlihat santai. "Jauhi Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tercekat. Keheningan melanda sesaat. Bahkan suara bising dari beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan dan obrolan para pengunjung lain seolah tak terdengar.

"Maaf?"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang tuli, Kyungsoo-ssi. Jadi bisakah kau menjauhi Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengulang ucapannya.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Kau tahu, sejak dulu hati Chanyeol adalah milikku. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku yakin kau mengeti maksudku. Sejak dulu Chanyeol mencintaiku, bahkan sampai sekarangpun perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang."

"Aku tidak tahu hal itu. yang aku tahu adalah Chanyeol adalah kekasihku. Dan kami saling mencintai. Kurasa tidak ada alasan untukku untuk meninggalkannya." Kyungsoo berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin meskipun hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Seharusnya kau tahu jika selama ini Chanyeol tidaklah mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Seharusnya kau asadar jika selama ini kau hanya dijadikan pelarian olehnya." Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ucapan pemuda itu menusuk tepat di hatinya. "Jika kau mengira Chanyeol mencintaimu, kau salah besar Kyungsoo-ssi. Karena nyatanya itu tidaklah seperti bayanganmu."

Kyungsoo masih saja bungkam. Ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. Selama ini Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentang Baekhyun. Bagaimana Baekhyun, betapa ia menyukai Baekhyun, dan adanya beberapa kemiripan antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dalam diri Kyungsooo. Meskipun fisik dan kepribadian mereka berbeda, namun ada beberapa sikap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sama.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini. jika kau berpiki bahwa aku adalah pemeran antagonis dalam cerita ini, kau salah besar Kyungsoo-ssi." Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap wajah Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya. "Karena sebenarnya, kau lah si pemeran antagonis itu."

Kyungsoo tersentak. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes membasahi wajah manisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Kau merebut Chanyeol dariku. Lalu apa salahnya jika aku mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

..

..

..

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menyusuri trotoar. Air matanya sedari tadi belum berhenti mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Perkataan Baekhyun berputar-putar layaknya kaset kosong dalam pikirannya. Dirinya bahkan tak peduli saat beberapa orang mengumpat padanya karena tak sengaja menabrak bahu mereka. pandangannya kabur seiring dengan air mata yang terus menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Bruk

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di trotoar saat tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" seorang pemuda tampan berjongkok di hadapannya. Namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis lebih kencang.

..

..

..

Cklek

Baekhyun memasuki apartement Chanyeol yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia kunjungi. Jujur saja ia sangat merindukan pemuda tampan itu. semakin dalam ia memasuki apartement, aroma makanan lezat menyapa penciumannya. Sup jamur tofu kesukaan Baekhyun.

Grep

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya saat tangan hangat seseorang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan seseorang yang Ia rindukan.

"Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol berbalik begitu suara lembut Baekhyun menyapa pendengarannya. seseorang yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya kini berada di hadapannya.

"Baekhyunnie." Baekhyun kembali memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Menyandarkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

..

..

..

Pelukan singkat, makan malam bersama, kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikmati kebersamaan mereka di kamar Chanyeol. Saling memeluk menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Baekhyun selalu suka berada dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sangat pas berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Chanyeollie." Baekhyun membuka obrolan setelah keheningan melanda mereka beberapa saat lalu. Jari lentiknya bermain-main di kancing kaos yang di kenakan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan seraya sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Tentang perkataanku waktu itu, aku serius."

Chanyeol menghentikan usapan tangannya di rambut halus Baekhyun. Tentang permintaan Baekhyun tempo hari, jujur saja Chanyeol tidak bisa mengabulkan hal itu.

"Baek.."

"Sst. Jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu tentangnya saat ini. kau hanya perlu mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya dan kemabali padaku." Baekhyun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Chanyeol. Mengecupnya sekilas mengantarkan getaran halus di dada Chanyeol.

"Baek.."

"Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Benarkan?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Kenapa pemuda ini berkata seperti itu?

"Kau hanya menjadikan Kyungsoo pelarianmu saja, iya kan?" Chanyeol tersentak. Tanpa sengaja ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sehingga pelukan mereka sedikit renggang.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu."

"Ya, kau melakukannya. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku lebih dari apapun, demikian juga denganku. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tetap mempertahankan hubunganmu awal garis takdir sudah melintang di antara kita. Sejak awal hatimu adalah milikku, bukan milik Kyungsoo. Begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi, dari pada kau membuatnya semakin terluka, lebih baik hentikan semua ini. Dan kembalilah seperti dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku akui aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa pungkiri jika aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Bukan sebagai pelarian atau apapun, tapi aku mencintai Kyungsoo dengan segenap hatiku."

Baekhyun merasa terpukul telak. Mendengar seseorang yang kau cintai mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu. mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca siap meluncurkan Kristal bening yang semakin bertumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua orang dalam satu waktu. Kau menyakitiku Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Chanyeol. "Kau harus memilih satu di antara kami. Kau lebih mencintai Kyungsoo atau aku?" Chanyeol bungkam. Pemuda tampan itu menatap sendu punggung sempit Baekhyun. "Setelah ibu dan ayah, bahkan kau juga akan meninggalkanku. Kau selalu mengabaikanku jika bersama Kyungsoo. Aku benci diabaikan. Aku benci sendirian." Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Isakan kecil samar-samar mulai mengganggu pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Katakan aku egois. Katakan aku jahat karena melakukan ini padamu. Tapi salahkah aku jika aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan yang kecil saja? Kenapa aku harus selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain sementara mereka tidak ada yang peduli dengan perasaanku? Apakah aku salah jika mengharapkan kebahagiaan darimu? Satu-satunya harapanku di dunia?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan isakannya. Kali ini tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Aku hanya menagih janjimu. Janji yang kau ucapkan untuk terus bersamaku selamanya. Hanya itu." Chanyeol tidak tahan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda tampan itu mendekap tubuh Baekhyun erat. Menangis bersama pemuda mungilnya.

"Maaf."

..

..

..

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Meskipun sakitnya benar-benar menggerogoti tubuhnya, namun demi kebaikan semua orang, ia harus melakukan ini. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan ia lepaskan.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo tersentak saat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Cha-Chanyeol.." tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat pemuda mungil yang sangat ia rindukan. "Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan membawa Kyungsoo kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Aku tidak punya waktu lama. Ja-jadi mari selesaikan dengan cepat." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin kita menghakhirihuungan ini. Demi kebaikan kita semua." Chanyeol mulai megerti situasinya. Namun ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku juga tidak akan membencimu. Mari kita selesaikan secara baik-baik." Kyungsoo mencoba menahan suaranya yang bergetar. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Ia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf." Chanyeol membuka suara. Pemuda tampan itu menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan itu tidak bohong. Tapi, karena kebodohanku aku menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Semua ini salahku. Jika saja saat itu aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku, mungkin kita tidak akan mengalami hal ini. mungkin kau akan bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Kau – "

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukan itu. menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi, janjiku pada Baekhyun tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Dia sangat membutuhkanku. Aku.. aku berjanji untuk berada di sisinya selamanya. Itu janjiku padanya."

"Aku mengerti. Mari kita selesaikan dengan baik. aku pasti akan menjadi teman baikmu mulai sekarang." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya. Berpisah dengan orang yang paling di cintai adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan aku."

..

..

..

Pemandangan kota Seoul mala mini begitu indah. Meskipun bintang tak muncul, namun hamparan lampu kota terlihat lebih indah. Seperti sekumpulan kunang-kunang.

Angin berhembus cukup lembut membelai wajah manis pemuda bermarga Byun yang kini tengah berdiri menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari balkon apartementnya. Ia sengaja tidak berada di apartement Chanyeol malam ini. pikirannya tertuju pada pemuda tampan yang entah berada di mana sekarang.

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari mulutnya mengakibatkan kabut asap tipis mengepul di udara. Berdiam diri di luar dengan udara yang menusuk cukup membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya untuk menghalau udara dingin menusuk kulitnya. Mata sipitnya terpejam. Hatinya berharap-harap cemas. Menunggu keputusan dari seseorang di sana.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Setetes air mata jatuh di wajah pucatnya. Chanyeol tidak kembali.

Grep

"Jika merasa kedinginan seharusnya jangan berdiri di luar terlalu lama, Baekhyunnie." Baekhyun tersentak saat seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Bersamanya.

"Chanyeollie."

"Ya." Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata-kata. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis dan menangis.

"Berhenti menangis. Aku disini."

"Kau datang." Baekhyun kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Pemuda ini sudah memilih keputusannya.

Dan keputusannya adalah tetap bersama Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

Pemuda mungilnya.

Cinta pertamanya.

Dan cinta terakhirnya.

..

" _Mari buat kesepakatan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. Namun pemuda tampan itu memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan. "Jika kau memilih tetap bersama Kyungsoo, maka pulanglah keapartement ini. ke apartementmu. Tapi..jika kau memilihku, aku akan menunggumu. Di apartementku._

….

"Hey, kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Apa?"

"Siapa Suho?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tahu Suho hyung?"

"Kau memanggilku seperti itu saat aku berkunjung ke apartementmu. Dan aku juga bertemu dengannya saat itu. Jadi siapa dia?"

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja! Hey, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Jadi wajar jika aku cemburu."

"Tapi saat itu kau belum menjadi kekasihku."

"Tapi tetap saja. Cepat katakan siapa dia?"

"Itu rahasia."

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau juga akan mengetahuinya nanti. Tenang saja."

"Katakan sekarang."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya! Byun Bae-hmmpt."

"Kau berisik."

"Hey! Kenapa kau melepasnya? Ayo lakukan lagi. Yang tadi itu manis."

"Tidak mau."

"Cepat lakukan lagi. Atau aku akan mengambilnya sendiri?" 

"Lakukan saja jika bi-hhmmpptt"

.

.

 **Aku percaya kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang akan kembali lagi. Meskipun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan jiwaku. Park Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **B**

 **29 September 2015**

 **7k words**

 **Sayonara~**


End file.
